


Sometimes the smartest man in the world needs to be reminded he is human too

by Domisol_28



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with Sad Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, chase deserves love, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domisol_28/pseuds/Domisol_28
Summary: I am not good at love. That’s for sure. First Sabrine, but well, that wasn’t my false. Then Sebastian, god, that one hurt. And now? Reese. Maybe Bree and Adam were right all along, maybe no one would ever like me. Maybe I am weird. Maybe I am meant to be alone--Chase feels guilty after trusting Reese, he feels useless and a burden. Will his team and family be able to help him before it's too late?--This story happens after "The Attack"
Relationships: (maybe) - Relationship, Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport & Donald Davenport, Chase Davenport & Douglas Davenport, Chase Davenport & Leo Dooley, Chase Davenport/Kaz/Oliver, Chase Davenport/Oliver, Chase Davenport/Sebastian (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Lab Rats/Lab Rats Elite Force fanfic, so hope you like it

Chase POV  
‘I am not good at love. That’s for sure. First Sabrine, but well, that wasn’t my false. Then Sebastian, god, that one hurt. And now? Reese. Maybe Bree and Adam were right all along, maybe no one would ever like me. Maybe I am weird. Maybe I am meant to be alone.’

Douglas was in the hospital and it was my fault. I had trusted Reese. I had taken Reese to the penthouse. It was my fault. Right now everyone was at the hospital with Douglas, included Adam and Leo but I had come back to the building. I just couldn’t stand to see the disappointment in his face, or in Adam’s, Mr. Davenport’s, well in everyone’s faces. Because I knew there were disappointed. I sure was. I was just sitting down on the floor in Mission Command, I didn't want everyone to see me when they got back. Before I could realize I was crying, my head full of “what ifs” and bad things about me.  
‘I don’t contribute anything to the team. Skylar is a greater leader. Any computer can make what I do. I shouldn’t be here. I am useless. I am a burden.’ those thoughts appeared in my mind. A memory flashed into my head.

Flashback  
I was 7 years old, Adam was teasing me and calling me weak. I really felt weak, my abilities didn’t help me with any game, but I was okay with it, I was smarter than them, or that’s what I told myself. Actually, I was tired of being left aside. I sat in front of Mr. Davenport’s computer and started looking for things, ways of stopping Adam’s teasing and the voices in his head. I don’t know how I ended finding that physical pain reduced psychological pain, I knew I didn't need it, but I was really curious about how it felt. I found a swiss knife/multipurpose in my dad’s stuff and put it against my arm’s skin. I looked around trying to see if Adam and Bree were paying attention to me, but they weren’t, like always. I cut myself and looked and the injury, trying to understand why it felt relieving and why people did it. Not having an answer I was going to do it again, but Mr. Davenport entered the lab and took the knife out of my hands.  
End of flashback

‘I need to find Reese, Roman and Riker’ I thought, but my head was full of nonsense. So, remembering the feeling, I took out my own swiss knife and cut myself. Feeling my mind brighter, and after putting on a bandage, I started looking for them on the console. Every lead I had, took me to a dead-end. I didn’t realize how much time had happened, but I hoped enough so that everyone was back and in bed. I wasn’t lucky enough. I went to the penthouse and when the Hidroloop door opened I saw everyone. I hung my head in shame and was going to go back to MC, but Adam talked  
“Oh Chasey, I thought you were more intelligent, being the smartest man in the world and all that, but, being fooled a second time? When will you understand no girl or boy will ever like you” he said mockingly and laughing softly. But for once, I didn’t answered him, or told him to stop, or rolled my eyes. I just stayed looking and the floor, defeated.  
“You are right. I should have known. You and Bree were always right, I will never have a girlfriend or boyfriend and nobody would ever like me. I am sorry it took two attacks caused by me for me to realize” I looked at Douglas “I am sorry” I told the hidroloop to take me back to the MC. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cut, but I needed to find them  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bree POV

“That was totally unnecessary Adam” Mr. Davenport told him  
“But it’s true, he got fooled two times” he answered  
“But we all make mistakes, and I think Mr. Davenport was talking about you telling Chase he would never be loved” I continued.  
“But it was a joke, we always tease him!” my older brother defended himself  
“But it wasn’t the time for a joke! I will go talk to him” I said walking to the hidroloop, but Douglas stopped me  
“I think Chase needs to be alone and forgive himself” I nodded. Oliver, Kaz and Skylar where looking at us curiously  
“Wait, Adam said this was the second time, which was the first one?” I sighed and explained Sebastian’s story  
“And Chase fell in love with him, but he betrayed him, even attacked us and tried to kill Mr. Davenport. So yeah, it was rough for Chase” I finished. Oliver seemed quite happy?  
“I didn’t know he was into guys” he said. I nodded.  
“He is Bi, just like me, he never says it because he thinks it’s not important”  
“Okay everyone, I think we should all get some rest, specially me” Douglas said while walking to his room.  
I saw as everyone started walking away, but I just stayed looking at the hidroloop  
“You coming Babe?” I heard Skylar ask me and I nodded as I walked to our room

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chase POV

I stayed awake all night trying to locate Roman, Riker and Reese. But I was really tired and fell asleep without even realizing.  
“Chase? Did you sleep here?” I heard Mr. Davenport talking and I slowly opened my eyes  
“I didn’t realize, sorry, I wanted to stay awake all night” I murmured will standing up straight  
“You look bad, how much time did you sleep?” he asked sounding… worried, but it couldn’t be. I didn’t make eye contact with him, not wanting to see the disappointment in Big D’s eyes  
“Well, last time I checked the clock while working it was 6 o’clock, and now it’s 8, so I guess two hours, one and a half maybe” I answered looking at the screen  
“But Chase! That’s too…”  
“Much, yeah, I know, I should have been working” I interrupted  
“Little” he said without skipping a beat “You should sleep more”  
‘So I have less time to screw up’ I thought  
“Breakfast is almost ready, don’t lose it” he said while heading to the Hidroloop. I didn’t have any intention of going to breakfast, or lunch, or any meal, so I stayed at MC working, I planed on staying all day in there, or until I found our three enemies, but things don’t always happen as planned. It was the early afternoon when I couldn’t stand it anymore. All I could think of were all my defects and things I did wrong. My head hurt and I felt dizzy, I just couldn’t concentrate on my work. I felt my legs failing me and I sat on the floor, grabbing my head with my hands and hiding it between my knees. I grabbed my swiss knife and was going to cut when someone entered Mission Command. I quickly put away my knife in my pocket and stood up, leaning onto the desk so I wouldn’t fall because of my dizziness  
“Chase” when I heard his voice I immediately looked and the screen and tried to work again, but I just couldn’t concentrate, It was already difficult only with my mind, but at that moment I also had a physical reminder of my mistakes  
“Yes?” I tried to say without my voice breaking  
“You didn’t came up to have breakfast or lunch, we are worried” Douglas stood between me and the screen so that I would look at him in the eyes. To my surprised there wasn’t disappointment in them. But that didn’t stopped my head from telling me how useless I was  
“I was trying to find Riker, Roman and Reese” I murmured  
“But you need to sleep and eat Chase!”  
“I need to repair my mistake. Mistake that got you into hospital!” I said, I little louder than I wanted. I was using all of my willpower to not cry  
“Chase…” my dad/uncle started, but it was quickly cut off by a video message  
“Hey Chase, sorry to tell you this in a video message, but we couldn’t get ourselves to tell you face to face” I heard Bree’s voice and quickly walked around the desk, so I could stand in front of Douglas and see the screen. The video showed Kaz, Oliver and Bree in the street, all with smoothies in their hands  
“We want you to quit the Elite Force” Kaz continued. I was devastated, I knew I didn’t contribute anything to the team, but it hurt to hear it from my teammates.  
“You being kind of useless and even a burden. We know you understand” hearing Oliver said that hurt the most. Mostly because, even though I wouldn’t even confess it to myself, I did had a crush on him.  
I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I stumbled backwards, taking my hands to my face.


	2. Weak

Chase Pov

I grabbed my head as my legs failed and I kneeled on the floor, my eyes closed and full of tears.  
“They are right. I deserve this. They all have superpowers. They don’t need me” I started whispering to myself  
“Those are not them” I heard Douglas say  
“W-What?” I managed to ask  
“They are upstairs”  
“They could have gone out!! You know what they say it’s true!!” I shouted, my voice breaking into a sob at the end of that sentence. “I will leave. While everyone is asleep. I don’t want to see their disappointment” I murmured and dried my tears while standing up “I am sorry you had to see me like that and I am sorry about Reese” I told ‘uncle daddy’, trying to look ok.  
I thought he would leave, shout at me, maybe, just maybe, forgive me. But the last thing I expected was a hug, but I didn’t complain  
“Geez Chase, it’s ok, I had a crush on a supervillain too, almost making you get killed. For goodness sake, I was villain myself” He stepped backwards, his hands on my shoulders “And you are not useless, and the team needs you, ok?” I nodded, not convinced at all “And those aren’t Bree, Oliver and Kaz, they are upstairs and wearing different clothes. And you will come to the penthouse and see it yourself”  
I nodded and followed him into the hydroloop, when the doors opened again I looked at my family. Douglas was right, my team had different clothes than the ones in the video. I took a deep breath and passed my hand through my hair, quite relieved that my friends didn’t tell me to leave the team. Not yet at least.  
“Look who came! Chasey!” Adam said but I ignored him  
“Roman, Riker and Reese are close. They send a video from two blocks from here. They are probably gone by now, but at least we know we they are near. Could you warn the heroes?” I asked walking out of the Hydroloop  
Bree looked at me with a worried expression, but I didn’t pay attention to her.  
“Yeah, most of them at least, some weren’t at home. The ones who we warned are already relocated and hopefully they won’t be found” Skylar said, confusion in her face. I could see the same feeling in the other one’s faces.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” I said, lying against the wall  
“Well, you were in Mission Command all night and all day, and when you finally come you just talk about missions” my sister explained to me  
“What else should I talk about? Those shapeshifters are out there and we need to stop them before they hurt another person!” I said quite startled  
“First we need to rest, find them and come out with a plan” Bree said calmly while walking towards me  
“How can you all be so calm? Every superhero out there is in danger! And we are supposed to save them” I murmured  
“We are calm because we can’t do anything right now”  
“Yes we can! We can continue looking!” I walked to the Hydroloop but Mr. Davenport blocked my way “Come on Big D, I need to find them” I said hanging my head  
“All you need to do is sleep” he answered  
“But…”  
“No buts, now go”  
I walked to my room, looking at my feet. I got to my bedroom, but I didn’t want to sleep, so I ended up sitting on Oliver’s bed  
\---------  
Oliver POV

“What is happening to Chase? He usually isn’t so impulsive” I asked, quite worried about my new best friend  
“He blames himself” I heard Leo said “This isn’t the first time but we never get him to talk. And some teasing” he said glaring at Adam “Don’t help” He was clearly worried for his older brother  
“Sorry” the older bionic said raising his hands  
“Douglas, what did the video said?” Kaz asked, changing subject, or so we thought  
“Let me show you” Douglas reproduced the video in the TV  
I couldn’t believe Reese, Riker and Roman had gone so low. But I thought Chase wouldn't believe them, I thought Chase new his value.  
“That’s useless, Chase would never believe that” I said, more trying to convince myself than the others  
“He did, every last word of it. I convinced him not to leave and come see you” the former villain said.  
“I will go talk to him” Bree said but I stood up  
“I will, please” she simply nodded and I started walking to our room. Cursing those shapeshifters for making Chase believe that, cursing myself for not showing Chase how much he meant to me. How much I liked him…  
\-------  
Chase POV

I was working on my tablet, even though Mr Davenport had told me to go to sleep, when Oliver came into the room, startling me.  
“Hi Oliver, do you want your bed? I will sit on Kaz’s” I said, starting to stand up, but he just sat next to me and said:  
“We need to talk”  
I gulped, afraid of what he could tell me. Not wanting to hear my crush say it, I rushed:  
“You want me out of the team, right?”  
“What? No!” Oliver quickly answered  
“Oh, alright, that’s a relieve. What do you want to talk about?”  
“Douglas showed as the video, and told us you believed it, and just now you said it. Why do you think that?” he put a hand on my knee, looking at me with worried eyes  
“It’s just strategical” I said like it was nothing “A team is as strong as its weakest member. So the most reasonable thing to do would be get rid of the weakest member, aka me, so you would be stronger. You all have superpowers, a computer can do the same thing I do. It makes sense ” I shrugged “Having said that I will go to sleep” I stood up, not wanting to talk more about that and being seemed as weak, but Oliver grabbed my arm.  
“If that saying was true and you actually were our weakest member, god, we would be unstoppable” he said standing up and with a sweet smile “Don’t say that about yourself. You are definitely not the weakest of us and a computer can’t do the same as you. Can a computer do a laser sword? Or a shield? Or has telekinesis? Can a computer keep us all as a team? Can a computer calm us down? Can a computer be my best friend?”  
His words made me feel better, even though he was practically putting me in the friendzone, but then a thought crossed my mind and I got my arm free from his grasp  
“It already is Ice Boy, I am a computer, did you forgot?” I murmured  
“You are not!” Oliver said rolling his eyes “You are a bionic human” He said emphasizing the last world “I get you feel useless and guilty about yesterday, but I assure you you aren’t. Yeah, you did bring Reese, but any of us could have done it, it was just a mistake, don’t worry too much about it”  
“A mistake that almost cost the life of all the superheroes” I corrected him  
“But it didn’t. And you are allowed to make mistakes, and we value you”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know” I said, walking to my capsule ‘He feels pity about you. You know that you are useless. You aren’t a good friend, he just didn’t know what to do’ I thought “I will rest a bit”  
“Alright” he said after sighing and walked up to me “Sleep tight” he kissed my cheek and left the room. I touched my cheek, don’t believing what had happened. I smiled softly and entered my capsule, my bad thoughts going aways for a bit ‘maybe I am loved’ I was really tired, so it wasn’t long until I fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the ooc, I can't really know how the characters would react to certain situations, so I kind of make it up.

Chase POV  
When I woke up the next day the bad thoughts had returned ‘You suck at love, why should Oliver be any different?’ I stepped out of my capsule, trying to ignore the voices in my head and went to the bathroom. Oliver and Kaz weren’t awake yet, so I knew I could take my time. I change the bandages in my arms and sighed, it was a hot day, but I needed to wear long sleeves. It was like living with Adam all over again. I went to the kitchen and made myself breakfast, I was pretty hungry because I hadn’t eaten anything the day before; however, I only ate a toast. I was going to go to Mission Command to continue my search, but Bree came to the kitchen with a bright smile.   
“Mall day!!” she celebrated  
“Good luck” I simply said before walking to the hydroloop, but my sister ran and blocked my way.   
“You are coming too, we are going to the arcade and cinema. We all need a break, specially you Chase”  
“But…”  
“You are coming, end of discussion, come on, it will be fun” Bree smiled at me  
I was going to refuse, but Kaz came and talked first  
“Come on Chase, it won't be as fun without you” I sighed but smiled   
“Oh, I am sure it would, but alright, I will go” I accepted  
“Great, I will sweep the floor with you at laser tag”   
“Don’t be so sure Fire Boy” I said in a challenging way, smiling like a silly in loved, of course I didn’t realize that at the moment.  
Bree and Kaz made themselves breakfast, and it wasn’t long until the other joined us. I even ate some more.  
“Hey Leo, are you coming to the mall?” I said sitting next to him on the sofa. My younger brother shook his head  
“Adam and I need to go back to the academy, tonight is karaoke day, but have fun” he laughed softly and hugged me “I’ve missed you”  
I smiled softly and hugged him back  
“I’ve missed you too Leo, sorry for not greeting you yesterday I wasn’t totally myself” I apologized, he just smiled  
“It’s ok, just… know your team needs you, all of us do. And we love you big boy, no homo” Leo said standing up   
I shook my head and rolled laughing softly   
“I love you to Leo” I said while standing up. At that moment Adam came and hugged me a bit too strong “A-Adam… I can’t breath”   
“Sorry Chasey” he let go of me “Just wanted to say goodbye to my little brother. Can I toss you?”   
I stepped backwards  
“Don’t you dare” my older brother laughed  
“I was joking, gonna miss you little bud” he tussled my hair  
“Me too, see you at Christmas” he nodded, I could catch a glimpse of worry in his eyes  
“Adam, Leo, we need to get going” Mr Davenport called them and they walked to the door  
“Bye Guys!” we greeted them and once they left Bree said:  
“Team Building time!” we laughed and headed to the mall. Once there we walked to the arcade. On the way Oliver got near me   
“You look better Chase” he told me.   
“Thanks, I do feel better” I smiled  
“Great, because I don’t like seeing you like that, you really mean a lot to me, you know?”  
I blushed, I really didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it  
“You mean a lot to me too Oli”   
He kissed my cheek and I was going to make a move, grab his hand or something like that, but we reached the arcade  
‘Maybe he does like me’ I thought hopefully  
\----------  
Kaz POV

We were walking to the arcade. Oliver and Chase were talking together, as well as Skylar and Bree, I couldn’t help feeling kind of left out, but I brushed it off and didn’t pay attention to them.  
“Here we are” I said smiling “Let’s get our cards and we can go to the Laser Tag in an hour”  
“Sounds good” Skylar said shrugging  
We got our cards and all of us started running around going to the games and trying to beat each other. An hour later we were all in the entrance of the laser tag.  
“Guys vs Girls?” Oliver asked while we were suiting up  
“No way! I need to go against Chase so I can beat him!” I complained  
“Don’t you mean so you can get beaten?” the bionic boy answered  
“You wish”  
“Bionics vs… you know” Skylar said “They are two but they have super intelligence and speed, so it’s ok”  
We all agreed  
“But no powers, no intentionally at least. Chase can use his intelligence because he can’t just shut it off, same thing with Skylar’s and Bree’s agility, but no speed, or strength or things like that, alright?” Oliver specified and we all nodded  
“Sounds fair” Chase added as we entered.   
(Little time skip)  
It was going really balanced, Oliver and I only had one life left as well as Bree, Skylar had two and Chase three. Bree was really good at moving around without being seen, even without her super speed or invisibility, but she didn’t aim that well so Oliver and Skylar could trick her and take her last life. Chase was being very cautious and strategic, but when he got Oliver from behind and eliminated him Skylar could take two of his lives. He quickly hid, looking to the way he knew Skylar was, but he seemed to had forgotten about me as I eliminated him from the other side. So yeah, we won, but we were three and it was the bionic’s first time, so it was kind of expected.  
When we were taking our vests off, one of Chase’s sleeves got up a bit and I could see a bandage. He quickly pulled it down again. I was confused, I couldn’t remember him getting hurt on our last battle. I made a mental note to ask him or the team afterwards as we walked to a bar where we had lunch. After that we watched a science fiction movie we all enjoyed, well, maybe all except Bree, and we went to a cafe. When the sun started to go down we walked home. On the way there I got closer to Oliver  
“I need to tell you something” I said quickly   
“Alright…” my best friend answered, clearly confused  
We reached the building and got into the elevator  
“Later” I mouthed to the blonde one and when we got inside the penthouse. I took Oliver to our bedroom.  
“Alright, this is complicated. I know you like Chase and I completely understand it, I mean he is a really cool guy and all…” I started mumbling nervously  
“Okay Kaz, take a deep breath, calm down and go to the point”  
“Ireallylikeyou” I said quickly, closing my eyes. Oliver didn’t answer for some seconds, but he was probably trying to understand what I had said  
“Oh” I could hear and before I could realize his lips were against mine   
“Wow” I whispered when we parted and I opened my eyes “But I thought you liked Chase” he laughed softly  
“It is called polyamorous, you can google it up later” and just like that he kissed me again. It goes without saying that I kissed him back.  
\--------  
Chase POV

I saw as Oliver and Kaz went to our room but didn’t make a big deal about it and went to the kitchen with the girls  
“That was better than I expected” I said as I ate an apple  
“Told you!” my sister answered me and I smiled  
“Yeah, you did Bree, well, I will go take a shower before dinner” I said while heading to the room I shared with my two best friends. I was quite happy and my bad thoughts were almost gone, but that changed when I entered my bedroom and saw my two best friends kissing. When they saw me they quickly parted  
“Sorry, I didn’t think I needed to knock on my own room” I rushed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, my eyes quickly filling with tears ‘I told you Oliver would never love you, come on, you are a freak, an egocentric nerd, you are boring and annoying’ I grabbed my head with my hands. I grabbed a razor leaf and took off the bandages, slowly, I started cutting my skin. Once the numbed felling took over me I took of my clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water relax me.  
\------  
Kaz POV

“Ok, that isn’t good. You didn’t tell him you liked him, right?” my best friend shook his head, I sighed in relieved “Alright, then it shouldn’t be a problem” I smiled softly  
“No, it shouldn’t, Skylar and Bree are dating, I don’t see why it would affect him to see us kissing, but we can go to him later, let’s go with the girls”  
I nodded and we walked to the kitchen, that’s when I remembered about Chase’s bandages  
“Guys” I started once we were with Bree and Skylar “Did Chase got hurt in our last battle?”  
They shook their head  
“Not that I remember” the alien girl answered “Maybe some bumps and hits, but nothing too serious. Why do you ask Kaz?”  
“He has bandages on his arm, I saw them today when he took off his vest. If he didn’t hurt during the battle…” I explained, worried, but Bree interrupted  
“What are you suggesting? You don’t think he is cutting, right? He wouldn't, he is the smartest man in the world”  
“Well, he is human too, so it is possible” Oliver added, we were all shocked with the idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOODDD  
> I JUST REALIZED THE CHAPTER WAS WRONG AND A PARAGRAPH WENT IN ANOTHER PLACE  
> I AM SOOO SORRY

Bree POV  
I was shocked, I couldn’t believe my younger brother was a cutter. I grabbed my head and felt as Skylar hugged me.  
“I should have realized…” I murmured “He is my baby brother”  
“Babe, it’s okay, he probably didn’t want us to realize. And we won’t gain anything by regretting we didn’t paid enough attention, all we can do is help him” my girlfriend told me  
“Well, yesterday when I went to my room to talk with Chase and told him we needed to talk, he asked me if we wanted him out of the team” Oliver started “He said it was just strategical, that he didn’t have superpowers and a computer could do the same as him”  
“But that’s not true!” I interrupted him  
“I tried to tell him that, but I don’t think he believed me” the blonde sighed “and I think he feels guilty about Reese”  
“Well, he also saw Oliver and I kissing and reacted quite badly” Kaz said slowly  
“Are you two dumb?” I said “Chase likes Oliver, it is obvious”  
“What!” the two boys shouted  
“Well, yeah, even I realized it, and I am an alien” Skylar answered and I sighed  
“Oh no, this is bad, this is bad” Kaz started mumbling  
“Ok Kaz, calm down, we need to help Chase and we can’t do it if we are panicking” Oliver tried to calm the other boy  
“But Oliver, we made it worse, he could be cutting right now and it would be our fault, and…” the boy started mumbling but he stopped when Skylar slapped him  
“Kaz, calm down!” My girlfriend shouted and the named only nodded  
“Ok, maybe we should look up depression symptoms and see if Chase has it. As much as I hate the idea of my brother having depression, if we know it we can help him” I said, having already calmed down.  
Oliver nodded and grabbed his cellphone, looking up the depression symptoms and then telling us all of them  
“He is totally feeling guilty, and he always wakes up early” the blonde said  
“Shit, I think Chase had depression some years ago. He wouldn’t talk to us, couldn’t sleep, didn’t eat and lost a lot of weight, Mr. Davenport told us it was only adolescence. But I guess it wasn’t.” I sighed, feeling like shit “We should pay attention to him to see if we find other symptoms” my teammates nodded  
“Well guys, we have a mission” Skylar said and I smiled softly  
“As you order mission leader” I answered joking around a bit  
“Hi kids, what are you talking about?” Douglas asked as he started making dinner. I immediately decided to tell him the truth  
“Chase. We are worried about him. We think he may have depression”  
“That is quite possible” he sighed “Your brother needs your help. From all of you. Mostly because, knowing him, he wouldn’t like seeing a specialist” I nodded, he was right. Kaz turned on the tv trying to lighten up the mood a bit and we all ate dinner before going to bed  
\--------  
Chase POV  
I waited until Kaz and Oliver fell asleep to come out of my capsule. I couldn’t sleep so I decided I would work. Work distracted me from my horrible thoughts. I went to Mission Command and started, once again, my search for Reese, Roman and Riker. I stayed awake all night without realizing. Even though i was working my head still managed to tell me how useless and weak I was, but I came up with an idea: some years before Douglas had told me that he could give me super strength and speed, and maybe even more powers, so maybe he could do me more useful.  
I was following a lead when someone entered the place, that someone was my adoptive uncle.  
“Douglas, great, I wanted to ask you something…” I started, but he interrupted me  
“Did you stayed all night here without sleeping?” Douglas asked me  
“Yes, but…”  
“You didn’t have dinner yesterday, did you eat something for breakfast?”  
“No…”  
“You didn’t come to lunch either, are you telling me you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon?”  
“I am not hungry, just…”  
“I won’t help you until you eat something”  
I sighed knowing he was more stubborn than me and walking into the hyperlift*. Once in the penthouse I grabbed an apple and went to the balcony, taking the opportunity to go out for some air. Once I finished the fruit I entered, threw the rest in the bin and went again to Mission Command.  
“Done, I ate an apple. Now, can I talk to you?” when my creator nodded and looked at me I continued “I want you to give me more abilities” I said, looking him straight in the eyes  
“Why?” was all he said  
I looked at him confused  
“Why? Maybe because all my powers are repeated!! Skylar has acuter senses than me, she can make a laser bo and shield and she also has telekinesis!! That is like so much better than my molecular kinesis because it is stronger!! And my thermal and bionic vision are useless if Skylar has x-ray vision and can sense invisible people!! She also has microscopic vision too!!” I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks “Don’t get me wrong, I am happy that she got her powers back, but god, she even is a better mission leader than I ever was. Bree has super powers. The four of them have good transportation methods being flying and running at amazing speeds, while I need to walk. And about all my other abilities, any computer or gadget of yours could do it, but they don’t because you feel pity about me” I said lowering my voice. I sighed and looked at him “Douglas, please, I want to be useful. Please” I begged him and he sighed, shaking his head  
“Chase, you are useful, you just don’t realize it. And if you feel bad about yourself now, gaining more power won’t help, trust me, I know”  
“No I am not. No you don’t. My team, they need someone stronger. They need someone that can contribute something to the team. Not only a computer with a flashdrive. Tell me, since this team began, when did I use my force field ball? Or my physical recognition app? Thermal scan? Senses recording? Microscopic or sonar vision? Levitation? Or even my laser bo? That one I loved using” My eyes were all red and wet “Never! I never used them because they are useless of someone else can do it better. I just need more abilities. Come on, please”  
“The answer is still a no Chase” Douglas answered grabbing the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes “God, I sound like Donald” He sighed and looked at me “But if you don’t believe in yourself now you won’t believe in yourself with more powers either” he walked to the hyperlift “And don’t even think on trying to do it yourself”  
Once he left I collapsed on my knees, sobbing with my eyes closed.  
‘He is right, even if I had more powers I would still be useless’  
Then I felt someone hug me. I first tensed a bit, but then relaxed into the warmth  
\------  
Kaz POV  
Skylar, Bree, Oliver and I were in the tunnels cleaning and organizing all the stuff, my stuff, that was in there, and coming up with ideas of how to help our friend, when we heard Chase’s yells. We got closer and listened to everything. When we saw Chase collapse on the floor we looked at each other before running to him. I hugged him, holding him close while Bree caressed his hair and back. Once he stopped crying he let go of me  
“I am sorry you saw me like that guys” he murmured when he realized all of us were there  
“Can I talk with him a bit?” I asked my other teammates and they went to the penthouse. I could see Bree didn’t want to leave, but Skylar pulled her slightly. Chase stood up trying to look alright but I pulled his arm “First of all, you are not useless. Secondly, It is okay to be weak sometimes Bud.” he looked at me and sighed before sitting down on the floor “Please don’t freak out, we know you are cutting”  
\-----  
Chase POV  
I freaked out.  
‘Great, now they know how weak I am. What do they think? Maybe they think I just want attention. Or that I am a crying baby. Maybe they realized how broken I am’  
“What?? How?? I am sorry, I will be stronger” I murmured and was about to continue but Kaz hugged me, shutting me up. He let go off, making me miss the warmth  
“Chase, what did I just tell you? It’s okay to be weak sometimes, and we are your family, we want to help you, but we can’t do it if you don’t trust us and tell us what is happening” my best friend told me, but I couldn’t look at him in the eyes.  
I was ashamed. I was ashamed of cutting. I was ashamed of crying. I was ashamed of being broken. I was ashamed of them knowing. I was ashamed of being me. As if we could read my mind the other one said:  
“You don’t need to feel ashamed of being a cutter” he pulled up his sleeve showing some small scars “Yes, it sucks, but it isn’t something to be ashamed of. You will get over this. But you can’t do it alone. So, what do you say? Will you tell me?”  
I nodded  
“Alright, I will. But it may be kind of long”  
“Don’t worry about it, just go ahead” Kaz assured me.  
I took a deep breath  
“OK, here I go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, I have been calling it by another name all this time, why didn’t nobody tell me!!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> I wanted to publish another chapter today, mostly because of the inconvenience with this one. But I have a lot of homework. However, I will try to upload as fast as I can
> 
> (Hey, would you like to see a story of the episode "Parallel Universe"? Like the other way, bionic Leo ending up on the other universe without bionics and not trusting Adam, Bree and Chase)


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I am reuploading this chapter because I was not portraying depression correctly and I didn't want to misinform people.   
> sooo hope you enjoy

Chase POV  
I took another deep breath before I started spilling all my deepest secrets to my best friend  
“I guess I need to start from the beginning. Growing up in a basement with two older bionic siblings was… tough. Adam always pushed me and threw me. Bree always stole my things and encouraged Adam. They always mocked me for being a nerd and don’t being able to win any games we played. As we grew older I thought it would get better, mostly because my new abilities made me more powerful than before. But it wasn't. Yes, Bree stopped stealing my things, but the throwing and mocking continue. But I couldn’t complain. I was the mission leader. And even though I was the youngest, Mr Davenport always told me my siblings looked up to me. I never believed him. One time they even said I was the glue of the team, keeping together hustle and muscle, the important parts. And, on top of all, I was bullied at school” I looked at Kaz, thinking he wasn’t paying attention, but he actually was, so I continued. “I once felt like I had touched rock bottom, I didn’t want to live anymore. But I didn’t say anything. I was mission leader, I couldn’t show weakness, cause if I did, they would take me my role, and I would be nothing.   
Then we became famous, but nobody cared about me, I was only the flash glue. Then the academy, a place where people truly looked up to me, but I soon realized I was the boring teacher. Even there the teasing never stopped. I became really close with one of our students, Sebastian, I even developed a crush on his. It wasn’t my first one, that was a girl called Sabrine, but Adam ruined it activating my commando app. Well, with Sebastián things started to get better, he would help me and spend time with me, we even got in a relationship. But he betrayed me. He betrayed all of us. He even tried to kill Big D” I was trying to pull back my tears “Then this team started, at first I was really excited, a new team to lead, one that maybe would appreciate me. It turned out I was shaped to be a leader. After all those years being it… Maybe Bree or Adam would have made better leaders. I sure wasn’t a good one. Some time after, AJ showed up and told me what I had been thinking for a while. I was the weakest member. I was useless. With what Skylar told and showed us I quickly realized my powers were useless comparing to hers. So I rarely used them. Bree even got superpowers. And me? I fell again for the same trap, someone saying they liked me, I was so happy, it was too good to be true. So, of course, it wasn’t. Reese betrayed me too. I fell again, although I think I never really got out of it. And I cut. I didn’t do it before because it could interfere with a mission. But now I am no use in missions, so it’s okay. I stay awake all night, I don’t eat well. And I just feel that…” I took a deep breath trying to stop my voice from breaking, the tears were already streaming down my cheeks. “I just feel like I am useless, broken. I feel like I disappointed you. I don’t belong to this team, I only slow you down, but still you don’t tell me to go. And… And…” I was going to tell Kaz about my huge crush on Oliver, but I remembered the two of them kissing and decided to keep that to myself “And I feel like I shouldn’t be complaining, I am the son of a billionaire, I have powers, I am a hero… The thing is, I don’t feel like a hero. Heroes aren’t supposed to be broken. But I sure am. I am supposed to be the smartest man in the world, but I keep messing up, doing mistakes and confusing!! How can I be the smartest man in the world if I am so dumb and stupid?”  
I quickly dried my tears with my sleeve, but more started coming, so I looked down  
“Chase” Kaz said “Chase, look at me” I said as he did and he grabbed my shoulders “Listen to me. You are not useless. You are not dumb or stupid. And for sure you are not broken. Cause you saidit, you are the smartest MAN in the world, not the smartest machine. You are human, just like everyone else, so you are allowed to make mistakes and mess things up just like we all do. You are allowed to feel guilty, hollowed. You are not broken just because you cut or feel down. It doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you, it just means you need some more love and help” he sighed “Look, I know right now it feels like you will never beat it, but believe, it is possible. I have 11 siblings, it was difficult feeling loved and important. I cut too. Gods, I even had depression. And I can tell you it is possible to get out. But it won’t be easy”  
I was feeling a little bit better, knowing I wasn’t broken beyond repair and that I could get out felt nice, but something was still in my mind:  
“But I don’t contribute anything to the team…”  
“Bullshit” my best friend cut me out “You are the best strategist ever, you always come up with a way to solve things even if you are not the leader. You are always the first one willing to sacrifice yourself. You are brave and caring. And you are the responsible one around here. And just because your powers are somehow ‘repeated’ that doesn't make them any less cooler. Come on! A laser bo? Why did you never use it? I would love to see it.” He stood up and lent me his hand to help me stand up too “So, what do you say if we go train and you show me all those amazing powers you have been hiding from us. And maybe after that we can go with the others and we can all try to convince you of how useful you are”  
I chuckled softly, drying my eyes and stood up with his help  
“Alright”  
We started walking to the hyperlift  
“Wait, one more thing” Kaz said stopping “Oliver likes you. Like a lot. And Bree told us you liked him, so you two should talk”  
“Wait? What?! But he kissed you! I thought he liked you” I said, clearly confused. When I was that emotional my super intelligence didn’t work that well  
“Well, he does. But he also likes you. Something about polimorus” he answered shrugging   
“Polyamorous” I corrected him after chuckling “I didn’t know he was polyamorous too”  
“Wait, too? Are you that? What does it mean?”   
I laughed and raised up my arms  
“Calm down. Yes, I am polyamorous too. It is when you can be in love with more than one person at the same time” I heard an ‘ooohhh’ and continued “You like Oliver, don’t you?”  
The brunette sighed and nodded softly, before quickly adding  
“But he is all yours, I prefer him as my best friend”  
I smiled softly, knowing he was lying  
“Whatever you say fire boy. Now let’s go train. You will love my laser bo”


	6. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so much time. I had a lot of homework and wanted to rewatch Elite Force  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Chase pov  
Kaz and I were walking to the kitchen after training   
“I don’t understand. Isn’t Oliver like still in love with Skylar? Well he did kiss me in the cheek two times but I thought it was a dare ” I had been asking that questions all training  
“Chase, stop it. Is not like he can be with Skylar, her being a lesbian and all that” while my best friend was saying that we reached the kitchen, where Skylar and Bree were   
“Yeah I know, but…”  
“Leave it Kaz, Chase doesn’t really understand human emotions” My sister said jokingly, but I just nodded  
“They are too complicated. I thought Oliver hated me and stopped being mean to me for the sake of the team and now he likes me?” I said before sighed and sitting down, Kaz sat next to me  
“Welcome to my life Chase” Skylar told me  
“You told him. I told you not to tell anyone!!” I heard and saw Oliver walking to us, furious  
“Geez dude, he likes you too, and he was sad” the fire boy said raising his hand in surrender, while the other one walked towards him with his hands in fist.   
I stood up and got in between them  
“Oliver, calm down, it’s ok” I said grabbing his wrist and I could feel him relaxing “Alright, we need to talk before you kill Kaz” I said calmly looking at the blonde one before turning around to see the other boy “Sorry Kaz, but the ‘Convince Chase of his worth’ session will have to wait”   
I started walking to my room, pulling Oliver with me, but he didn’t complain. I was feeling quite better after taking all off my shoulders and seeing Kaz amazed by my powers. When we entered the bedroom I sat on the bed  
“Don’t be angry with Kaz, please, he was just trying to make me feel better” I said  
“Did it work?” he asked, still standing up  
“Kind of. Of course I am happy my crush likes me back, but I still feel like you resent me because of Skylar and Kaz. That and my last two crushes betrayed me and never actually liked me”   
“Oh, Chase” he said sitting next to me “I never hated you, I was only jealous. But I do like you, like really like you. And I am not going to betray you, we are on the same team, remember”  
I smiled and kissed his cheek. He quickly grabbed my chin and left a soft kiss in my lips  
“Kaz also told me you like him. You should have seen him today, when I was showing him some abilities you guys don’t know about, his eyes glowed and he couldn’t stop smiling like a child” I said, remembering the training  
“Is there something you want to tell me Chase?”  
I laughed and shook my head  
“I don’t like Kaz” I stood up “But he is cool, you should really date him” I smiled softly  
“I think that’s my decision to make. And I choose you. You said it, we have more in common than anyone in the house” my crush said, standing up too  
“Are you sure? I am not good at love”  
“Me neither, you know how I was with Skylar. But we can figure it out together, what do you say” Oliver grabbed my hands and smiled at me  
“I say we give it a try. But let’s not tell the others, I don’t want Bree mocking you” I said frowning, he only shook his head  
“Alright, we will tell them when you want”  
“Thanks Oli” I kissed his cheek “All things settle I will go take a shower”  
“Okay, I will go with the other” he left a small kiss on my lips “Bye” he left the room  
I smiled and went to the bathroom, my thoughts were calm, but I knew something. I couldn't diagnose myself with depression, and if I really wanted to get better I couldn’t do it alone  
I put on my clothes after showering and went straight to mission command, where Douglas was, walking passed my friends  
“Sorry for before” i said while entering  
“Oh, it’s alright, I see you understood” he answered with a smile  
“Completely, thanks” I took a deep breath “I’ve not been feeling like myself lately” I murmured “I’ve been feeling bad. And I want to see an specialist” I looked down, ashamed  
“I am so proud of you Chase” my uncle said  
“Wait, what?” I said looking at him  
“It’s hard to admit you need help, so I am proud of you, for that and all of the things you’ve done” he smiled and opened his arms “Now come here”  
I was not much of a hugger, but I accepted nonetheless  
“Only one thing” I said as we parted “Please don't tell anyone, please” I asked him  
“But Chase…”  
“Please Douglas”  
He sighed and nodded   
“Alright, I will set you an appointment and say nothing”  
“Thanks!” I smiled and went to one of the tables, taking out my notes “Hey, I tried separing the transforming cells of Roman and Ryker and I did it, but they are only temporary, do you think you could help me?”  
“Help? The smartest man in the world is asking for help?”  
I shrugged  
“Two heads think better than one, even if one is a super intelligent bionic” Douglas smiled and started helping me. We worked for some minutes in silence before I talked again  
“So, I don’t really know what Reese did to you and what the doctors said” I mumbled while making some equations to figure out the serum  
“Well, she almost got me blind and I will have a sore throat for sometime, but nothing to worry about”  
I hit the table  
“I am sorry, I promise I will make her pay for what she did to you”  
My dad smiled and put a hand on my shoulder  
“Make her pay for what she did to you” I nodded “I will go make dinner, we already solved your mistake from last time, so you should be able to finish the serum on your own”  
“Alright” I continue working as he left. Some time later I heard the hyperlift and a voice  
“Hey Chase”  
“Hey Bree” I answered without taking my eyes from my experiment “What’s up?”  
“I wanted to talk” That made me look at her  
“Oh, alright, what do you want to talk about?”  
My sister sat down on the floor and I sat next to her   
“I just wanted to say sorry for all this years mocking you. And how I reacted to Reese. I know she didn’t actually liked you, but I do believe someone can do it, and I am not saying this only because Oliver does, I actually do believe it. And any girl or boy who gets to date you is really lucky.” Bree smiled at me softly and hugged me “Do you forgive me?”  
I hugged her back and nodded  
“Of course I do, you are my sister” I pulled back “And I know you didn’t mean all those things”  
“Thanks” she answered while standing up “Dinner is ready, so we should head up”  
I nodded and stood up too  
“And please know that if you need to talk I will always be here for you. Oh, and I love you” my big sister told me  
“Thanks Bree” I smiled “I love you too big sis”  
We went to the kitchen and sat down


End file.
